


VR: Cassandra, version 1.6

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [6]
Category: Firefly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: О том, как сведения о будущем могут восприниматься.





	VR: Cassandra, version 1.6

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_140_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат создателям сериала

Комплекс Кассандры — ситуация, когда  
достоверное предчувствие или убеждение  
обесценивается или упускается из виду, и  
источник, который знает о будущих  
событиях, не может убедить других, что  
его предсказания реальны.

Джейн внёс в большой зал последний ящик. Сегодня просторное помещение  
было ровно наполовину заставлено свежепривезённым грузом. Вторую его  
половину занимали немногочисленная мебель и несколько десятков единиц  
различной техники и, конечно, — чего вы ещё хотели от дома хакера-маньяка?  
— компьютеров. По правде сказать, с приездом команды «Серенити» в логове  
Мистера Вселенной стало на порядок больше самой разной электроники.  
Мэл как раз получал окончательный расчет, а Зои присела на диванчик и  
наслаждалась предложенным кофе. Джейн решил составить ей компанию и с  
размаху плюхнулся на подушки. В воздух подпрыгнули какие-то детали,  
микросхемы, паяльник и очки, а старый пилотный шлем, непонятно как тут  
оказавшийся, едва не скатился на пол.  
Недолго думая, Джейн нацепил его и ткнул Зои локтем.  
— Ну как, похож я на Уоша?  
Старпом глянула на него с сомнением и предпочла промолчать. Вид Джейна  
в старом шлеме, облепленном микросхемами и прочей, совсем уж неведомой  
хренью был, как минимум, нелеп.  
— А, хлам какой-то...  
Джейн стянул головной убор и небрежно кинул рядом.  
— Эй-эй! Аккуратней с этим!  
Мистер Вселенная подскочил к дивану, поднял шлем и начал любовно его  
крутить, проверяя целостность конструкции и абсолютно позабыв про

прерванный разговор. Довольная морда капитана говорила, что общаться с  
гениями — одно удовольствие: чуть тронь любимую игрушку, и все, сдачу  
можно не отдавать.  
— Вы даже не представляете, что это! Да ради этой штуки я пересобрал один  
из своих лучших приёмников.  
— И что же это?  
Мэл быстро убрал полученные деньги и подошёл ближе. Ему нравилось  
иметь дело с этим парнем, несмотря на его порой совершенно идиотские  
заказы. В этот раз, к примеру, помимо всяких там антенн, кабелей, батареек и  
прочей никому не интересной фигни, он просил привезти ему женщину-  
манекен, несколько париков и кучу платьев. Мэл не стал спрашивать, для  
чего это все, исходя из принципа: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
Тем временем Мистер Вселенная удостоверился, что его изобретение в  
порядке, подумал и полез к нему с паяльником и какой-то хитровывернутой  
микроплатой.  
— Эта штука... Я назвал её приёмником альтернативной реальности. Знаете,  
что-то типа виртуалки, только тут сигнал поступает не от программы, а  
прямо из космоса. Давно уже обнаружил его в реликтовом излучении, только  
не мог придумать, как поймать и зафиксировать. Но мне это удалось!  
Представляете — миллиарды лет эта информация окружала нас, и никто не  
мог её принять...  
Мэл честно пытался понять, о чём говорит гениальный хакер. Но тот полез в  
дебри и уже не замечал замешательства на лицах гостей.  
— Поймите, это будет настоящий фурор в передаче данных! Я уже пробовал  
кое-что. Прибор работает в версии 1.6. Мне удалось получить картинку! И  
немного звук. Чёрт, вы просто обязаны это увидеть!  
— Эй, Вселенная, погоди! — Мэл попытался остановить уже помчавшегося за  
проводами хакера. — Может, в следующий раз?  
Но тот не услышал. Он быстро подсоединил шлем к одному из проводов,  
подключил очки и протянул всё это Мэлу.  
— Давай, попробуй. Пока за это деньги не берут, — он ткнул пальцем в  
одиноко стоящее кресло. — Вот. Садись сюда.  
Мэл глянул на Зои в поисках поддержки, но та не собиралась его выручать.  
Мистер Вселенная почти силком усадил Мэла в кресло и нахлобучил ему на  
голову своё изобретение.  
— Глупость какая-то... — слабо запротестовал капитан.  
Но хакер уже ушёл в работу. Нажав несколько переключателей и что-то  
подкрутив, он, едва ли не по слуху, настроил аппарат.  
— Так... Смотри, небольшой инструктаж. Помни — это всё нереально. Просто

картинки. Смотри и запоминай. Признаться, я и сам ещё ни черта не понял,  
что они значат.  
— Ты словил какую-то порнушку, что ли? Я не хочу на это смотреть...  
Мэл попытался встать, но не тут то было.  
— Тсс... Всё, тишина в эфире. Смотри. Потом расскажешь.  
На первый взгляд это был подвал или небольшой склад. Теперь Мэл  
понимал, что Мистер Вселенная имел ввиду, когда советовал помнить, где он  
на самом деле. Всё вокруг было достаточно реально, чтобы в это верить. Чёрт  
возьми, оказавшись в совершенно незнакомом месте, капитан даже  
растерялся. Только тишина, глубокая и обволакивающая, которая окружала  
его, — только она и давала понять, что альтернативная реальность работает.  
Мэл не мог полностью определить размеры этого помещения, не мог даже  
повернуться — он был привязан к металлическому каркасу. Причём, привязан  
профессионально — при всём желании он не смог бы добраться до узлов и  
попытаться освободиться. Мгновения хватило, чтобы понять: он в плену.  
Мэл не чувствовал этого, но понимал, что едва стоит на ногах. Судя по  
всему, здесь творилась пытка, и длилась она не первый час. А значит, всё  
очень паршиво. Рядом с ним стоял не кто иной, как Нишка. Он что-то  
говорил. Мэл хотел было ответить ему, но слова растворились в  
искусственном видении. Вместо этого он сказал что-то другое, что-то,  
касающееся той реальности. В руках старик вертел какую-то хреновину. Мэл  
поспорил бы на любой зуб, что ничего хорошего она сделать не может —  
слишком уж вид у Нишки был довольный.  
— Давайте посмотрим, получится ли у нас узреть вас настоящего...  
Его слова долетали с трудом, словно из гула других несуществующих звуков.  
Нишка передал устройство своему помощнику — лысому мужику  
зверообразного вида. Мэл весь напрягся, предчувствуя, что сейчас будет:  
через секунду устройство впилось в его солнечное сплетение, как леопарды  
впиваются в кусок мяса. Даже в настоящем Мэл почувствовал жуткую,  
разрывающую изнутри боль. Бесконечно долгую и беспощадную. Он слышал  
почти ласковый голос Нишки, втолковывающий что-то важное, но слова  
снова растворились в призрачном тумане. А потом наступила абсолютная  
пустота.  
Видение прервал Мистер Вселенная. Он отложил шлем в сторону. Рядом  
стояла обеспокоенная Зои. Джейн вытащил револьвер, хоть пока только  
дёргал им, решая, куда пальнуть.

— Чёрт возьми, Мэл, что случилось? — Зои держала капитана за руку. Он  
заметил, что слишком крепко сжимает её ладонь.  
— Спокойно! Всё под контролем! Это были просто картинки! Реальность  
здесь...  
Хакер что-то болтал, но Мэл не слушал. Очень хотелось влепить с правой в  
лицо этого грёбаного гения. Может, Вселенная и почувствовал угрозу, но  
любопытство одержало верх.  
— Ну, расскажи, что видел.  
Мэл мотнул головой, стараясь всё забыть, как страшный сон.  
— Что это за херня? Признайся — ты открываешь новый вид порно-услуг?  
Мистер Вселенная хитро заулыбался.  
— Так это было что-то эротическое?  
— Нет, блин. Меня там, знаешь ли, пытали! Твои компьютеры хрень какую-то  
показывают.  
— О, блин... — улыбка так же быстро исчезла. Хакер взял в руки шлем и  
принялся вертеть в руках, разглядывая схемы. — На самом деле мне в первый  
раз тоже херня привиделась — будто меня мечом протыкают. Ощущения —  
жуть. Но фишка в том, что видения каждый раз новые. И компьютеры тут  
совершенно ни при чём. Это не запись. Потом в экспериментах я смог  
увидеть женщину своей мечты, представляешь? Давай ещё раз попробуем?  
— Мистер Вселенная, а не пошёл бы ты в жопу?  
Мэла не радовала перспектива быть подопытным кроликом. Он поднялся с  
кресла, искренне наслаждаясь, что может свободно ходить и радоваться  
жизни. Ему хватало и этой реальности.  
Но хакер не унимался.  
— Зои, может, ты попробуешь? Это не опасно, клянусь! Но ощущения  
незабываемые! Поверь, я смог увидеть прекрасные вещи! Чёрт возьми, да я  
так свою будущую жену увидел!  
Мэл и Зои переглянулись, подумав об одном и том же.  
— Это для неё мы платьев привезли?  
К удивлению, щёки хакера приобрели румянец — кто бы мог подумать, что  
эта тема его так смутит.  
— Можно сказать... — залепетал он и постарался побыстрее перескочить с  
неприятной темы. — Ладно вам. Зои, попробуй! Мэл не даст соврать — это не  
опасно.  
Старпом глянула на капитана. Тот уже смог вернуться к действительности.  
— Он прав — ощущения действительно незабываемые, — Мэл инстинктивно  
провёл рукой по груди, вспоминая пронизывающую боль. — Иначе он всё  
равно не отстанет.

— Я наверняка пожалею об этом, сэр.  
Хакер обрадованно запорхал вокруг присевшей на кресло Зои.  
— Круто! Я потом ещё придумаю, как записать всё увиденное. Пока  
приходится надиктовывать на камеру. А ведь образов бесчисленное  
множество. Вот бы разобраться, откуда оно взялось...  
Переключатели щёлкнули, и Зои перестала слышать голос Вселенной. А с  
ним и всего окружающего мира.  
Она увидела себя на пустыре. Закатное солнце освещало горы на горизонте.  
Небо цвета золота. На ней светлое платье. Странно, она так редко надевает  
платья! А это особенно нравится Уошу. Зои улыбнулась. Он всегда говорит,  
что в нём она красивее самых прекрасных звёзд во всей вселенной...  
Но что-то не так. Неподалеку Зои увидела остальных. Там были почти все —  
капитан, Инара, Джейн. Кейли обнималась с каким-то незнакомым парнем,  
рядом с ними замерла странная девушка с пустым взглядом. И почему-то не  
было Уоша.  
Что-то явно не так. Никто не улыбался. У всех сдержанно-грустные лица. Зои  
опустила взгляд и заметила у себя в руках маленький факел. Живой огонёк  
был самым беззаботным и жизнерадостным из всех участников  
происходящего. Ох, как не хочется туда идти... Но ноги сами несли её к трём  
небольшим постаментам. И становится понятно, что это могильные  
памятники. На одном из них высечено имя...  
Зои с силой сдернула с головы шлем и откинула его прочь, будто это был  
ядовитый паук. Сердце её выскакивало из груди от пережитого понимания.  
— К чёрту эту машину! — резко бросила она и вышла из зала.  
Чудом поймавший шлем хакер даже спросить ничего не успел. Он  
непонимающе посмотрел ей вслед, потом перевёл взгляд на Мэла.  
— Я не совсем понимаю. Может ей привиделось что-то...  
— Так, хватит на этом, — прервал его капитан. — Может у тебя эта штука  
работает на розовых понях, но нам точно показывает самую жесть. Джейн,  
пошли отсюда. Мэл вышел вслед за Зои.  
Но наёмник не спешил. Он подошёл к растерянному хакеру.  
— А что, и правда можно порнушку поглядеть?  
До Мистера Вселенная не сразу дошли слова Джейна. Он улыбнулся,  
вспоминая явно что-то тёплое, если не сказать горячее, и кивнул.  
— Хех, я не могу пропустить такое зрелище! — Джейн уселся в кресло. —  
Врубай свою машину!

Джейн всё так же сидел, но уже не в окружении многочисленных мониторов.  
Какие-то серые металлические стены, ряды кресел вдоль них. Рядом —  
капитан и Зои, с другой стороны — незнакомый парень паскудного вида. Все  
пристёгнуты к креслам. «Арестованы,» — решил Джейн. Судя по всему, они  
только что побывали в передряге — у капитана скула свёрнута, у Зои кровь из  
уха, парень ваще почти в отключке. Джейн видел, как открылась дверь, и  
вбежала насмерть перепуганная Кейли. Кто-то говорил, вот только слышно  
не было ни черта.  
Кейли подбежала к незнакомцу и дрожащими руками открыла замки ремней.  
Джейн видел слёзы на её лице. Потом она пыталась освободить его, но с  
замком было что-то не так. Джейн рявкнул на пигалицу, но своих слов так и  
не услышал. Девчонка протянула ему нож и дернулась дальше освобождать  
Мэла и Зои. Пора было уносить ноги, но замок никак не поддавался, а резать  
эти чёртовы ремни — только время тратить. Зои и Кейли подхватили парня и  
потащили его прочь. Капитан попытался помочь Джейну, но тут уже было не  
до плясок с бубном. Наёмник услышал свои приглушенные слова:  
— Иди, Мэл, время дорого!  
Он сдёрнул с пояса капитана гранату. Мэл стиснул зубы и повернулся к  
дальней двери, откуда прибежала Кейли. В проёме уже маячили бойцы  
Альянса.  
Джейн что-то крикнул капитану, и тот убрался вслед за женщинами. А  
Джейн? Он выдернул чеку и бросил гранату в бойцов, с интересом наблюдая,  
как огненная волна растекается, накрывая помещение.  
— Мэл, что случилось? Вы как с того света вернулись.  
Инара протянула капитану чашку чая. Тот отхлебнул горячий напиток и,  
тяжело подбирая слова, начал рассказывать о том, что произошло у Мистера  
Вселенной.  
— Знаешь, всё было таким настоящим... Ощущения, мысли... Боль... Только  
слышно, как через вату, — он задумчиво вертел в руках тонкий фарфор. — Я  
твёрдо знал, что всё происходит на самом деле, чтобы этот чёртов гений не  
говорил. Как будто тебя закинуло в какой-то другой кусок жизни. И я вот  
думаю — может, это будущее?  
Инара смотрела на капитана внимательно и чуть тревожно.  
— Думаешь, это твоя судьба — оказаться в том месте? А Мистер Вселенная  
нашёл способ заглянуть в её планы?  
Мэл пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Правда. Я не верю, что всё предопределено. Это было бы  
слишком погано. Мы сами творим свою судьбу, — он резко поднялся, с

щелчком поправив подтяжки. — И в такую задницу я уж точно не хочу  
залезать.  
Инара понимающе кивнула.  
Они никогда больше не разговаривали о своих видениях. Постарались  
забыть, как забывается всё дурное. А когда для каждого в свой срок настал  
нужный час, и видения стали реальностью, никто даже не вспомнил вечер  
экспериментов на базе. Никто, кроме Мистера Вселенной. Только он понял,  
что всё виденное ими сбывается, хотя никто так этому и не поверил. И, уходя  
в хакерский рай, довольно улыбнулся своей проницательности: недаром он  
назвал свое изобретение VR: Cassandra.


End file.
